


Dreamscapes and Fabrications

by Limesparrow



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limesparrow/pseuds/Limesparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few days after Dipper is possessed, Bill makes good on his word. He is always watching, and he's not gone yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamscapes and Fabrications

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be be Billdip but then my fingers wouldn't do the thing? So. Enjoy this unbeta'd masterpiece where I tried to get a feel for Bill and Dipper. If you've got suggestions as to their characterizations, go for it friends. I'm still working this out.

Mortality isn't something to be underestimated.

Bill gets that now, sort of, if only because Dipper can be so clever and Mabel's resilience is astounding. He'd undermined the strength of her will and her love for her brother, and, well. Bipper's downfall had been utterly his fault. Who knew sleep deprivation felt like that? And the continuous damage he'd done to the body probably hadn't helped things, now that he thinks about it. Really, really hilarious, but maybe he should have held off until the journal was burning in his hands- actually, burning hands would have been just what the doctor ordered! Wow! Bill twirls his cane thoughtfully; his anger has mostly subsided, although more than anything now he wants the Pines twins stopped in their tracks.

They are worthy adversaries, if nothing else, and Bill likes to play games. He watches them in their room. Mabel is already asleep, simultaneously chewing on her pillow and muttering something about Waddles. She's actually dreaming that she is with Waddles, prouncing about with him naked and rolling around in the mud. Just for fun, Bill sics dream pterodactyls on the two of them, resulting in a fantastic little nightmare. Mabel whimpers and kicks out suddenly in her sleep, drawing Dipper's attention. He's been reading the journal up and down for hours now, but when he notices his sister's discomfort his mouth twists.

"Hey," he tries, speaking softly in her direction. "Hey, Mabel." Bill wonders if he's trying to wake her; if so, it's not working. "Mabel, it's okay. It's just a dream. You can, I dunno," Dipper fumbles, pauses, and finally gives a little smile, "ride unikitties into the sunset or something. Maybe Grenda and Candy would be there. They like that sorta thing, right?" His little speech soothes Mabel, whose dream quickly turns into riding pterodactyls. Waddles seems to have anthropomorphized into a pig prince, and along come Candy and Grenda with their pretty little dresses, and the scene shifts entirely. 

It would be heart-warming if Bill had a heart, but he doesn't. Well, not one physically inside of him, anyway. He's got an eye to roll, a tophat to lift, and a cane to whirl. "Aw, Pine Tree, look at you being the best brother in all of Gravity Falls! Get any sweeter and you might attract those giant killer hornetants nesting somewhere in the woods," he says aloud, but of course Dipper can't hear him at the moment. Bill just likes to hear the sound of his own voice sometimes.

Dipper starts to nod off somewhere within the next hour, nose dipping lower and lower into his journal until his face is smooshed flat inside of it. He rolls over relatively quickly, unfortunately. No suffocating for this Pines twin! ...yet.

Bill hovers closer to the boy he'd been possessing just a few days ago. Dipper still has a lot of scrapes, bruises, and some heavy bags that might not go away for awhile. He's clever, at least, but not so clever that he can't be conned into a deal with a demon. Bill wonders if, perhaps, he can slip into Dipper's skin again. The sensations of being mortal are quite delightful when not involved with body spasms and an energy meter so low he can't move at all. There might be some more forks he can utilize, or some more soda he can drink the human way. Maybe even some /food/ he can eat the human way. The thought of shoving salted fries into Dipper's eyes sends Bill into a flurry of laughter.

It wouldn't hurt to try, Bill thinks, and dives at Dipper with the intent to jack his body away from him again. 

Bill ends up in a nightmare.

A literal one; Dipper's been having nightmares about his possession for awhile now, where he's trapped in the tiniest glass aquarium he can fit into and Bill is in his real body. The dream Bipper isn't sleep deprived, though, and takes his body in a joy ride for all that it's worth. It's quite graphic- the sort of thing Bill likes to think he would do in a body not tainted by awkward sweating, weak flesh noodles, or too much Mabel Juice. Bipper is missing an eye and there is blood pouring out of him everywhere, brilliant crimson against the greyscale backdrop. Bill can't help but giggle. Pain is hilarious, after all! The sudden yellow burst that accompanies the noise catches Bipper's eye, and then the dream construct vanishes. 

"Bill?! What are you doing here?" Dipper practically shrieks, bursting out of his small glass cage. His voice cracks at least twice. The bandaids patched all over his body begin to glow with color, a reminder of what Bill has done.

Holding up his thin arms defensively, Bill replies, "What, Pine Tree, can't I visit my favorite member of the Pines family? Stop by and have ourselves a little talk?"

Dipper colors. "No! You tried to shred Stan's mind and possessed me, man, why would I even want you here? And I thought you blew up!"

"Oh, you thought that light show could actually kill me?" Bill laughs wildly, wiping a fat imaginary tear from his great eye. "I like your imagination, Pine Tree, but no! Fireworks have nothing on me. Hello? Demon!" He gestures blatantly with his cane, swelling in size. Seeing that Dipper seems right shaken, Bill adopts a more conversational tone. "If it makes you feel any better, I was trying to snag your body again when I ended up here! Looks like you at least have to be awake before I inflict any real atrocities on you." His eye turns upward, the closest expression to amusement he can make with only one defining facial feature.

The fact that Bill was attempting to possess him again does not, in fact, appear to make Dipper feel any better. If anything, Dipper seems to be panicking more. "Oh man, oh man," Dipper mutters to himself.

"But hey," Bill continues mischievously, "Maybe we could work out another deal to sew up the loopholes in the old one. Whaddya say, huh? Huh?" He bounces midair, a little light of blue flame appearing in his hand. 

"Are you kidding me?! You didn't even keep the first deal!" Dipper says. At least he's not stupid enough to make the same mistake twice, Bill mentally acknowledges, his flame diminishing. "Now would you just get out of my head? Hard enough to sleep without you here."

Bill pretends to think on this for a moment. "Hmmm. Nah! I thought we might have a little fun before I just left you. It doesn't even involve a deal, kid. You don't have to worry!" Without waiting for Dipper's approval (he doesn't need it for this, thank goodness. he's not been that ensnared by fine print yet!), Bill begins to shift his form. In dreams, he can do this with little to no repercussion. The power of the mind and all that, though Dipper seems to have forgotten his own lesson. The shift is quick and likely horrifying to watch, judging by the way Dipper's jaw drops and he cringes away, but Bill only grins and flexes his new arms. It's not the same as possessing the actual body, but at the end of the transformation Bill looks like Bipper again, right down to the various wounds.

Dipper's reaction is hilarious, even! Blood drips from Bill's nose, and he laps it up. It doesn't taste like anything, but that's the price of being in a dream. Dipper's mouth sets in a horrified frown, and Bill's grin is ghastly and has far too many teeth.

"Why?" Dipper asks simply, a break in his voice. He is aptly terrified by Bill's standards, leaning away from the mirrored mess of himself.

"I like your body, Pine Tree! I like the teeth," he runs a tongue across his grin theatrically, "and the blood," he smears some of the blood across his face, "and the mind." His voice goes dark for a moment, deep enough that the black and grey and white world around them rattles. Bill's eyes flash red too, but that's gone so quickly Dipper can't be certain that he saw it. "You're clever for a human meat sack," Bill continues as thought he hadn't just shaken the very fabric of the dreamscape, and now he's advancing on Dipper. "But stupid enough that I could snag you into a deal anytime I wanted! You're so full of holes, Pine Tree, holes everywhere." Bill is giggling as he approaches Dipper, who backs away step by step until he hits the edge of a cliff. "Every strength you've got? I can find somewhere to dip my fingers in."

Dipper leans away as Bill comes closer, dripping imaginary blood onto the imaginary ground. Bill's hand winds its way into the collar of Dipper's shirt, staining it impossibly red with blood. "You're really something, Pine Tree!" Bill continues as if he's not invading Dipper's personal space, their faces so close Dipper can smell the metallic tang of blood. Funny how the dream will let Bill fabricate scent and not taste. "You're really something that I want, and I have you. Funny, huh?"

Frozen, Dipper almost can't find it in himself to speak, but speak he does. "You don't have me," he disagrees, voice strained but picking up steam as he keeps speaking. "You don't even get how humans work! Maybe you can possess my body again, and okay, ew, but I have Mabel and Stan and Wendy and Soos to snap me out of it! What have you got, Bill?" Bill's grin spasms.

"Please, did you just try to work your way out of this with the power of friendship?" he laughs his rapidfire laugh. "I've got a secret to tell you, Pine Tree, and you aren't gonna like it. Your family?" Bill leans toward Dipper's ear, letting out a hissing whisper. "Your family's hiding everything from you." Dipper's eyes widen.

Bill pushes him off the cliff before he can respond.

Dipper wakes up heaving, unable to get enough air into his lungs for half a minute.


End file.
